


Of Tattoos and Vodka

by the_feels_a_fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe- Humans, Alternative Universe- Modern, Artist!Dean, Bands, Fluff, M/M, Singer!Cas, fanboy!dean, punkrock!cas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_feels_a_fangirl/pseuds/the_feels_a_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has been a fanboy of the popular band Phoenix since he was 16. Finally, at 19 he wins a meeting with his idols. </p><p>Castiel Novak is the lead singer of Phoenix, a band he put together with his friends in, they are notorious for their crazy performances and complete disregard for the rules of fame.</p><p>Add a mysterious tattoo and vodka to the mix and Dean Winchesters world gets turned upside-down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The competition

Dean glanced at the time on his laptop and then all at once wished he hadn't. He had been having plenty of fun scrolling through the endless photos and edits of Castiel Novak that seemed to take up the majority of Tumblr. However it was now 2:30am and Dean had class tomorrow, he sighed and closed up his computer instead grabbing his phone and settling down into his nest of blankets and pillows to check if Cas, as everyone called him, had tweeted recently without him hearing the alert. The lock screen of his phone made him squint a little but he was greeted, as always, by the wonderful face of the worlds most famous punk sensation, those blue eyes and that adorably messy sex hair made Dean swoon every time. Although he could have stared at that face all night he eventually had to face the reality that if he didn't go to sleep now, that once morning came he would be an absolute zombie. The kind that not even coffee could fix. So as Dean finally shut off his electronics for the night he found himself wondering what his life may have been like if he hadn't hear that song by some band he didn't know on the radio all those years ago. Because he wasn't always like this, sure, he could be a tad obsessive, but once he found this band and his eyes looked deep into those mystical blue ones, he never went back. So from the age of 16 Dean had been obsessing over the world famous band, Phoenix, and now, 3 years later, he was still just as infatuated with the lead singer of the most famous Punk Rock band in the world.

 

Dean's alarm woke him up at the crack of dawn, or as most people revered to it 7am. He all but crawled out of bed and made his way sluggishly into the shower. Emerging only slightly more awake he rummaged around his room searching for some clean underpants, he eventually located some under an old chip packet and after a quick smell test deemed them clean enough to wear. Most people called Dean a slob and most people were right, it wasn't that he enjoyed living in what was basically his own filth, he just had his mind occupied with other things, like Cas. He triumphantly pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a warm knit sweater, along with a worn out Phoenix shirt. Call him a hipster but if Dean could use gay stereo-types to be able to dress warmer and in super snugly clothes then he was going to milk those stereo-types for all he could get however he was a bit of a hipster, and after a quick stop off at Starbucks, "coffee counts as breakfast right?" He was on his way to art class with his coffee in one hand and his phone in the other, checking out for tweets or new photo shoots that might have come out whilst he was sleeping.

 

Class was the same as usual for Dean, he loved drawing with a passion and the prospect of being able to do it for a living was always exciting to him. Although his parents didn't really believe that he could make a living off of art, they were paying for his tuition and apart from nagging him to take business classes as well they were actually very supportive. He was very lucky to have such an easy life and even if he didn't have many friends, Dean had an easy schedule that included eating, tumbling, drawing and running. Because although Dean had probably the highest metabolism known to man there was something calming about the easy movements of running, especially when it was accompanied by the voice melted chocolate, or Castiel's voice as most people would call it.

 

When he got home it all started, he saw that he had an alert saying that Cas had tweeted. Dean held his breath as he opened the tweet, the Phoenix Bandom had been waiting for a tour announcement for weeks now and the thought that this could be be it was enough to make him giddy. He stared at his phone in disbelief as he read the tweet that was dated October 8th 2:13pm, only one hour ago.

 

_The tour dates are up and in one hour we will be doing a live stream with a big announcement. -Cas xx_

 

Dean frantically scrambled for his laptop, opening it up and going straight for the live stream. He logged on just as the boys were saying hello and couldn't help but sigh as he finally hear Cas speak again. He watched the band chat and answer questions for a while, carrying his laptop around the house as he got food, and was completely caught up in the life he had built. Then all of a sudden Cas' usually calm voice turned excited and almost childlike, he couldn't stop him smiling as he announced that they were holding a competition in which the fans would send in a piece of artwork or something creative that they had done about the band, and they would choose their favourite, the creator of this work will win a trip to the big L.A concert and a meeting backstage with the boys. Dean choked on the cereal he was eating and fell of his bed, in turn covering himself in coco-pops. That wasn't important to him now however, because he knew he could draw and the only thing going through his head was that he could win this thing. He could finally meet the band that had changed his life for the better, he could finally tell them how much they meant to him.

 

The drawing started that night, he decided to do a mid-shot of each of the members, stitching them together with the Phoenix logo. First to be drawn was Balthazar, the drummer, he was very handsome and probably the biggest flirt known to mankind and Dean tried to get every bit of his personality into his drawing. He drew the lines carefully but at the same time let his creativity have freedom, this was an original competition after all and if there was one thing he'd learnt in art school it was that every artist had their own style, and sometimes the things that you see as mistakes could be seen as a brand by others. Dean drew until his hands hurt and his stomach ached, most people would see this as a pointless exercise, but Dean saw it as a way to express how he felt about these people. That was the only thing running through his mind for the next week as he drew the other 3 members of the group, Gabriel, Michael and Gadreel leaving Castiel for last.

 

As Dean put the finishing touches of his completed artwork a week later he almost cried, there was no doubting that this was one of his best pieces yet, and with all the work and emotions he put into it this finished product was spectacular. There was, however, something missing from the drawing, a while ago Dean had designed a tattoo that he though would look nice on Castiel's hipbone, he was feeling very down when he created that tattoo but he made it through and the design was truly beautiful. After a long internal debate of whether or not he should add the tattoo he decided to do it, if not for Castiel then for himself, just to know that it was there. So in the early hours of the morning on the final day of entry Dean Winchester walked all the way to the post office and posted his entry.

 

 

                                                                                  *******

 

Castiel Novak had never expected to become famous, he never knew that making covers with his friends in their bedrooms would end with him being one of the most desired men in the world. However it happened, and he couldn't be more thankful for it, even if it meant doing things like this day after day. He was currently sitting in first class with his band mates, listening to their manager, Crowley, go over how the competition would be judged. The entries were all going through judging at the moment and then the top 20 would be given to the to choose their favourite. Although Castiel took pleasure in complaining about all the travel and book stuff they had to do he couldn't deny how excited he was to judge this competition.

"Castiel? Are you even listening to me?" Crowley asked in his ever condescending voice.

 

"Yeah, sorry just got a bit distracted." He gave his most charming smile

 

"Well then you'd be happy to tell me what I just said." Crowley shot back a devilish grin

 

"What is this? A fucking school lesson? I'm 25 Crowley I don't need you to look after me."

 

"Someone didn't get lucky last night, little pent up there Cassie." Balthazar taunted, taking a swig from his glass of alcohol.

 

"Shut the fuck up Balth." Cas said angrily, but he couldn't help a smile form on his lips at his friends stupid antics.

 

"Boys, boys. Calm down. Now as I was saying the entries for your competition will be available for your judging when we land. The winner of this competition is guaranteed an hour with you at least so please do try to stay sober." He shot a pointed look at Balthazar

 

"You need to keep a good reputation going here, otherwise upstairs might get a little bit angry." 

 

"What if I don't want to spend an hour with some screaming pre-pubescent girl Crowley? I can't even make out with her. And besides, you are upstairs." Gabe had a point, Cas didn't particularly want to have to play baby-sitter for an hour.

 

"Yes, I am upstairs Gabriel, and I will be extremely pissed at you if you fuck this up. Also there is an age limit for this, the winner must be over 18 to be able to claim their prize, so most likely you will be making out with her." Crowley stood "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going back to my seat as we will be landing soon, so be prepared."

"Or him" Cas muttered and the others laughed.

 

"Don't worry Cas babe, I'm sure you'll find someone out of the many people willing to fuck you that you can have fun with." Gadreel mocked.

 

It was common knowledge that Cas was bisexual, he enjoyed the company of both men and women and had been open about it since the start of career. He figured that he couldn't harm his career much more, he was already a giant dick who wore shirts with profanities on them in public. He had always been very edgy with his career really, getting tattoos and piercings, occasionally bringing drinks on stage with him at concerts. However it want as if he was out of place in his band. They all looked the part for their music. Balthazar and Michael both looked reasonable tame, until you got to know them that is, they were both extreme smokers and no matter how many times they were told they were killing their lungs it didn't seem to stop them. They were both reasonably foul-mouthed, Balthazar especially, and enjoyed writing music and passing off paparazzi. Michael was slightly quieter than Balth, playing the piano, however he made himself known on stage and was often more violent. Gabriel and Gadreel were considered the party animals of the group, both having an impressive collection of tattoos and being slightly-more-than-experimental with their hair colours, Gabriel was now sporting a fashionable pink streak whilst Gadreel was rocking dark blue. Castiel smiled to himself, he really did fit in here. He was the sort of person that made mothers grab their children's hands on the street, with his intricate tattoo sleeve as well as some other odd tattoos and his piercings he was definitely not perfect. Yet he had somehow managed to get this amazing career. Cas arrived at the hotel with a smile on his face despite himself. He said goodbye to his band mates before heading to his own room to rest up before the judging of the competition.

 

As the band entered the conference room Castiel could nearly contain his excitement, And although he would never admit it, he couldn't wait to look at all the amazing creative stuff that their fans had managed to come up with.

 

"Hello gentlemen." A lady in a formal looking suit said "Today you will be choosing your favourite piece of artwork out of the top 20 submissions. First you will be shown each entry and then After you have decided on the winner we will allow you to announce it over Twitter."

 

With that she walked away, leaving the boys looking confused in the room until a young man came in holding a beautiful painting of a Phoenix, surrounded by Sparks and music notes with so of their lyrics written above it. They were shown many different forms of art in many different styles, however even after all but one was shown Castiel was still not bored. Then it came out, a large canvas on which was a beautiful pencil drawing of all 5 band members, drawn together with the band logo, even without colour this drawing seemed to catch your eye. You could see the detail and effort put into every pencil stroke and the longer Cas looked at the more he understood, it was like you could read the emotions and personalities of each of the people featured. The was one thing however, that really made Cas want to know I more about this drawing, and that was the strange but elegant tattoo on his hipbone just where his shirt rode up. He didn't have that tattoo, he'd never seen it in his life and for some reason this artist had decided to put it in this otherwise completely realistic painting. It was a great relief to Castiel that 2 hours later they had finally decided on a winner, and it was the tattoo drawing. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate the rest of the drawing, it was amazing, but every time he looked at it all he could do was imagine what that tattoo would look like on him, whether the creator had drawn the tattoo as well and if so, would he mind him getting it?

 

                                                                              *******


	2. 2am fantasies

Dean was in class when it happened, he got the alert and dared to look up from his note taking on shading techniques to quickly check his phone, he impatiently tapped his fingers as he waited for the tweet to load. Then there is was, his name staring back at him from an official tweet by his idol.

_The winner of our competition is Dean Winchester. Thanks for all the wonderful entries and we hope your looking forward to the upcoming tour- Cas xxx_

Dean took a minute to process what he had just read, but once he had got it through his head that he won. He fainted.

Waking up on the couch in the rec room Dean looked around confused for a moment, then he realised why he was here, what had just happened. All of a sudden he wanted to scream and to cry and to laugh all at the same time because he was finally meeting the man that changed his life for the better, the common interest that he met so many of his friends through.

Once at home and safely tucked into bed Dean finally allowed himself to check his emails, seeing that there was an email from Phoenix Management.

_Dear Mr Winchester_

_As you have know doubt already been informed you are the winner of our recent competition to win an all expenses paid trip to see Phoenix live in L.A and have an post-concert meet up lasting a minimum of 1 hour. The concert takes place on December 12th beginning at 8pm. As you currently reside in Los Angeles, the travel aspect of this prize has been cut out. However you will still receive first class transportation to and from the event. Please find attached a form that must be filled out regarding your concert experience._

_Best Regards,_

_Crowley Head of Phoenix management_

Dean clicked on the attachment began to fill in the boxes. They were mostly questions about his age, health and so on. As he completed the form Dean began to feel more and more nervous, the concert was just 3 weeks away and he has nothing to wear, he needed a haircut and he had almost no money. He sighed before dialling his mothers number, dreading the upcoming conversation. The phone rang for what felt like forever until he finally heard a voice on the other line.

"Hello?" A smile broke out onto Dean's face at the sound of his brothers voice.

"Sammy! Hey man, listen I'd love to talk but I have to ask mum something."

"Sure Dean, I'll get her now." Dean could hear his brother walking down the hallway to find their mum.

If you saw the two brothers together, you would automatically assume that Sam was older though Dean as he waited. Sam was taller and stronger looking in general, because although he was only 15 he spent a lot of his time playing sports and working out.

Dean was snapped out of his thoughts by his mums voice on the other line. "Dean sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks mum, but I do have a favour to ask."

"Yes.." His mums voice was suddenly sceptical

"Ok so I won this competition with this drawing I did of my favourite band and I get to meet them and go to their concert for free but it's just its in 3 weeks and I really need a haircut and some new clothes to wear. And you know my work doesn't need me at the moment so I was just wondering if you could lend me some money."

"Dean" His mums voice was soft "This isn't by any chance that band member that you've had a crush on for 3 years is it?"

"Well... Yeah"

"Alright then honey, I'll put 300 in your bank account tonight. Just don't tell your dad it's for trying to seduce a boy." Dean jumped up and down a little.

"Thanks mum, I love you." He could hear his mum chuckle

"I know you do, bye now sweetie."

The line went dead, and Dean almost screamed out of pure excitement. He turned to his stuffed fish.

"EVERYTHING IS GOING UP WATERS" He yelled at the stuffed animal before leaning down to grab his laptop, preparing to blog about his whole experience.

                                                                    *******

On December 12th 7:00pm Dean was sitting perched on the end of his couch as he fiddled with his hair and clothes, wondering for the fiftieth time that night if he should change. He had decided to dress reasonably casual, wearing a Rolling Stones shirt with a patterned sweater and a jacket paired with some black skinny jeans and brown boots. He had also decided last minute to wear a beanie. When Dean heard a car engine outside he jumped up, making sure his phone and wallet was stowed safely in his pocket he walked out the front door before he could change his mind and run back inside.

If he was scared before then Dean was terrified when he walked out the door to see a limousine parked out the front of his apartment, complete with a chauffeur who was looking at him expectantly. Dean quickly made his way over to the car and the chauffeur opened his door, revealing a roomy back with music playing softly. Thanking the guy awkwardly Dean got in and shuffled around, trying not to break anything as he located the seatbelt. The car purred to life and they were off, driving smoothly down the road and towards what Dean hoped would be the best night of his life.

The lines were massive when Dean arrived at the venue, however with his special pass that was given to him by the driver he was allowed straight through and into the prime seats, almost directly beside the stage and with no mosh pit in front there was room for dancing and comfy seats to sit down in. It was like a sanctuary in a place of utter chaos, there were hoards of screaming fangirls and a few boys running to find their seats and get settled before the show started. Which by Dean's phone was in 10 minutes.

                                                                        *******

Castiel smiled at the makeup lady as she perfected his eyeliner and fluffed up his hair, completing his look for the performance. Tonight was the final concert and although the entire and was exhausted from their tour they always loved this concert in particular. Perhaps it was because L.A was home and they always looked forward to the home crowds or that they didn't have to worry about the rest of their tour getting cancelled if they fucked up. They always went crazy during this performance, bringing alcohol on stage, inviting randoms backstage afterwards and most importantly just being friends with their fans. Cas had always loved that aspect of fame and he always made sure to be friendly to anyone and everyone he met, because he didn't really think that a dick like him deserved all of this. He got up and went to find the others, preparing for the bedlam that was sure to follow.

                                                                          *******

The last note of the final song for the night rung loud and clear in the air and Dean sighed, one of the best nights of his life was drawing to a close. However there was still the best thing of all to come, he got an entire hour to hang out with Phoenix, he felt the familiar buzz of nervous-excitement as he listened to Castiel thank everyone and then tell them to piss off because he wanted more alcohol. The crowd obliged and began to clear out f the stadium, leaving Dean sitting by himself and wondering where he was meant to go. Just as he was about to get up and have a look around a security guard appeared and asked to see his pass, before leading him backstage and toward the dressing room. Dean held his breath as the door opened and the group all looked up.

"This is Dean Winchester," The security guard announced "He is the winner of the competition and as you know will be spending the next hour with you."

One by one the boys introduced themselves and shook his hand, last in line was Castiel.

"Hello Dean, it's nice to meet you. I assure you we are all very excited to meet the artist of that amazing drawing. Aren't we guys?"

The boys all shouted in agreement, all ready slightly tipsy and opening more bottles as they spoke. Cas nodded at the guard telling him he could leave and invited Dean to sit down on the couch with him. The conversation seemed to flow easily between the 6 guys, and after a while Dean began to accept the drink that were constantly being offered to him by Gabriel. The talking started to get a little louder and the voices a little more slurred, although Dean stayed relatively sober, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his idols. An hour passed and Dean still wasn't asked to leave, although some more people did arrive.

"Basically they're these girls that the guys saw while on stage and decided the wanted to meet" Explained Cas, looking rather amused as he watched Michael flirt with one of the girls. "They'll probably end up staying the night, if you know what I mean."

More time passed and Cas started to get slightly shot happy, after which he began to be a lot friendlier towards Dean. So that's how at 2 in the morning Dean found himself sitting on Castiel Novak's lap and talking about his life.

"So you like guys?" Cas asked bluntly, giving Dean a wink

"Uh yeah I do." Dean answered hesitantly

"That's good, because I really want to kiss you right now."

Dean knew that he would regret this in the morning, but Cas looked at him with those puppy dog eyes and he just melted.

Giving into the kiss as Cas began to pull Dean closer, running his hands through his hair and lightly over his back. The rest of the night was blur to Dean, they talked and kissed some more but never went further then that, just enjoying each others company.


	3. The famous Castiel Novak

Dean struggled to free himself from the prison of sheets as his alarm blared insistently at him. He couldn't remember exactly how he got home last night, just that some time after the sun had risen the security guard had come back in to take him home and found him and Cas sprawled out in the floor laughing hysterically and both completely drunk. Finally shutting off his alarm Dean looked around to find his clothes messily strewn all over his bedroom after he had obviously just got home and gone straight to bed. He sighed dramatically as he pulled himself out of bed and began the long process of putting himself back together before his job at 12, there was nothing worse in Dean's mind than having to work at a cafe with a hangover.

However, when 12 o'clock arrived Dean was putting on his apron and beginning his shift. The time passed slowly as he moved in circles, cleaning dishes, serving tables, constantly smiling, he hated working at the cafe and could not wait for the day when he would finally be able to make a living from his artwork. With just an hour left of his shift Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket and quickly went to hide out the back to answer it.

"Hello?" He tried to sound as not-hungover as possible incase it was his mother.

"Hey darling" The voice that Dean heard was most definitely not his mothers,

"C-Castiel" There was a chuckle and then that familiar deep voice answered

"Oh? So you remember me, do you? Does this mean that you remember the other things we did?"

"I, umm, yeah" Dean shifted uncomfortably

"You can relax Dean. I was just wondering where you were? I think you left your wallet here last night and I thought I might come and deliver it."

"Well, yeah, that'd be great if it's no trouble. I mean if it's out of your way don't worry about it you could just mail it but I'm working at Vine Cafe right now."

There was a pause and Dean held his breath.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." The line went dead

When Cas sauntered into the restaurant everyone's eyes turned to him, he smiled charmingly at the starstruck faces and wandered up to Dean as he stood looking awkward next to the door leading into the kitchen.

"Umm... H-hi Cas, it was really nice of you to come here to deliver my wallet."

"Anything for you babe, but while I'm here what do you say we go out the back and have a little chat." Cas winked suggestively

"Yeah, ok, I think that should be fine, just let me ask my boss." Dean started walking before stopping abruptly and turning back to Cas. "Just wait here, I won't be a sec" He turned back around and walked into a table before limping off into the kitchen.

Appearing less then 2 minutes later Dean gestured for Cas to follow him out the back door and they disappeared out the back off the restaurant. Once around the back door Cas turned to Dean and pushed him gently up against the brick wall. Then their lips were touching again, and Dean sighed as he felt the gentle rub of Cas' stubble against his chin. The ally smelt of rubbish and cigarette smoke, the wall was uncomfortable against his back and as they kissed Dean fell further and further for this boy who had come from his dreams. The boy he'd been pining over for years, he was here, and Dean was in his dreams again. In a perfect world.

Nothing lasts forever though and when Dean feels Cas starting to move his hands lower and lower down his stomach he lets out a muffled yelp and immediately pushes his arms out, trying to dislodge himself from the kiss. All fairy tales are too good to be true.

"I-I don't want that Cas. Not like this, I don't just want to have sex with you. I want, I like you. More than just a fling and if that's all you want then I can't do that." Cas looked at Dean with a strange look of anger and lust.

"C'mon Dean. Let's just do it, you look so cute with that apron on. Let just have some fun, this isn't middle school anymore. I'm not going to just hold your hand. I mean, it's a privilege right? The famous Castiel. You can even tell everyone I fucked you"

"No. You can just go fuck yourself Castiel, I thought that maybe you were worth the wait. But your just another self obsessed dickhead-of-a-singer. I think I want my wallet back now and better be getting back to work." 

Cas looked at Dean shocked, his cocky smile was gone and as he fished in his pocket Dean could see the regret on his features. 'It's probably just an act' Dean told himself in his head, he grabbed his wallet from the singers out-stretched hand and marched back into the restaurant, trying contain his emotions long enough to get home.

The tears, however, were impatient. They demanded to be let out and Dean was to eat to deny them that, so he cried as he walked home. He couldn't believe that he had spent years idolising this man who he thought was different, the truth was that Castiel Novak was just like the other celebrities, he didn't deserve Dean and that much was obvious. When dean got home he fished out his phone and called the only person he could think of, Charlie.

"Charlie... Please I need to talk to you, I'm sorry I haven't called you since the concert. Please don't be mad." Dean was sobbing again now

"Dean! Oh my god what's wrong?" Charlie immediately sounded worried,

"I just, I need to talk. Can you please come over?"

"I'll be there in twenty minutes and we can watch movies and eat junk food and you can tell me all about what's up. Ok?"

"Yeah, that's good. Please don't take too long?" Dean's voice sounded weak and defeated, he hung up the phone and stared into space.

Somehow hoping that it was all just a dream and that he could go back to seeing the Castiel Novak that he wanted to. Charlie arrived 20 minutes later with 2 bags full of chips, ice-cream and various other junk food.

"I didn't know what was wrong and I had to be prepared" She explained when Dean gave her a questioning look.

"What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. The man that I have idolised for years is a complete fucking DOUCHE. I mean, I go to the meet-up and the bands super friendly and they don't ask me to leave. So we drink some vodka and I get to talk to Cas, actually talk and then you know what? We kiss. And it's amazing and it feels so amazing. Then this morning he calls me while I'm at WORK and says that I left my wallet and that he's going to come and drop it off. I was in a fairy tale Charlie, I was so happy. But then we met again, and we kissed and he wanted more. I said no, obviously. And then he fucking says that it is a PRIVILEGE to sleep with him. I-I " Dean looks over at Charlie and runs to go hug her.

"I was falling for him, you know." He sighs

"He seems like a really great guy and I was falling for him." Dean gives a defeated chuckle

"Well to bad he's a narcissist asshole, and you deserve better. So let's play some video games and eat some junk food and not give a fuck. Because ASSstiel isn't worth your tears"

 

                                                                                     *******

 

The world should have been perfect as Castiel lay there, a model by his side. However he couldn't help his mind from thinking about the boy whose heart he was sure he had broken only days earlier. The boy who seemed so shy, but there was something about him that was different, Cas could see it in the way he kissed and the way he drew him, that mysterious tattoo and that one drunken night had made him forget about every other person that had ever whispered in his ear, or giggled against his lips, or run their hand through his hair.

It was these exact thoughts that run through his head an hour later as he sits in Crowley's office.

"So I have been informed that you had a little argument with one of your hookups a week ago, you are lucky that he hasn't told Castiel. We do try to be discreet about these things. However it's not like you to be scared of your sex life going public, so I must ask, why did you request a meeting? I'm a very busy man you know." Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes Crowley, I am aware that your busy. But I need your help, because I think that I might like Dean, as more than a hookup, and I want to say sorry to him. You see he has been ignoring my calls all week and I fear that it may have really hurt him. So I have an idea to propose."

"Go on..." Crowley looks interested now, Cas can almost see his brain ticking.

"I want to send him tickets to the concert were doing for Christmas. And... I-I'm going to sing to him, Ya know to make sure he knows that I'm sorry and want to start over. Do you think we could do that? I mean it would be great publicity and stuff."

"Yes, I can see all the magazines now. The boy that finally chained down the famous Castiel, I boyfriend right now would be just great. Not to mention the videos that will be uploaded by the other viewers. But Castiel, if this goes downhill I'm going to have to step in. Okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm great. So your going to send him tickets, two I think because he might want to bring a friend, and make sure that he doesn't think they're from me. He probably won't come then." Crowley sighed and shook his head.

"My, my Castiel you are whipped aren't you. I will make sure that Dean attends your little love concert, however this boy will have to be prepared for the cameras and the interviews, can he deal with that?"

"Yeah, he can, he'll be great. Thanks Crowley, I'll talk to you later. You won't regret this." Cas got up and nearly skipped out of the office. This was his big chance to impress Dean, he was ready to take things slow and do the real boyfriend thing. Not just a hookup.

 

                                                                              ******

 

 Charlie had confiscated Dean's phone after 4 days worth of missed calls. The two friends spent the rest of the week hiding away in Dean's house as they ate pizza and watched to much Netflix, carefully avoiding the subject of Phoenix or anything to do with Castiel Novak. However, they had no way of knowing how their simple hermit lifestyle of the past week would change when Dean went to get the mail on Saturday, and came back with a letter with no return address or company logo. The pair caught for several minutes before Charlie finally gave up and let Dean open the letter.

"But it's not my fault if you get your hand blown of by a bomb or something." She said as she watched Dean begin to open the envelope. Scowling at his stubbornness and lack of care.

The envelope contained nothing of great value or importance at first glance. In fact, it was just a piece of paper, folded in half and the kind of bright white colour that shouldn't really be real. The kind that hurts your eyes and brings up bad memories. Dean pulled it out slowly only to find another envelope folded inside the paper. He placed it on the bench and began reading the clean, typed, letter.

_Dear Mr Winchester_

_I am contacting you in regards to your previous 'activities' with a member of the band a Phoenix, Castiel Novak._

_Such things are best kept to ones self, so as you have been quite unreachable in any other way I have been forced to communicate with you the old fashioned way. By letter. I am not asking you to forget about your experiences with Castiel, however I do ask that you refrain from mentioning that night, or the argument at your work the next morning, online or in any other mass proportion._

_As a thank you in advance for your co-operation I have included 2 tickets to the Phoenix Christmas celebration concert taking place in Los Angeles, on the 23rd of December. 3 days from now. I am aware that this is rather short notice and that it may be difficult for you to attend, however we would be happy to provide transportation to and from the event for both you and your chosen companion._

_If you would please begin to respond to your emails then you can confirm your attendance electronically. Details of transportation and such can then be arranged._

_Best Regards,_

_Crowley_

_Head of Phoenix management_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry!
> 
> I haven't updated in almost 3 weeks, but the stories back on track now. I will try to keep writing this regularly but I'm going on holiday soon and I do get distracted quite easily. Maybe you could check out some of my other works? 
> 
> Please comment and kudos, it means a lot to me to hear people thoughts on my work and know that you're enjoying the story. That's the main thing that keeps me updating. 
> 
> Hope to have another chapter up soon!


End file.
